Dead Man's Party
by Stitch54
Summary: Based on the promotional video. What happens when a huge charity event hooks the Jeffersonian, but Brennan wasn't informed. Rated T for later chapters. Please R&R.
1. Where is my Lab?

_**AN: I saw the advert with this title on You Tube and thought I could make a Fan Fiction from it. Please do not kill me if someone else has already made this type of thing, I couldn't find any other stories like this. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Dead Man's Party**

**Where is my Lab?**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was walking over from the parking lot when she noticed the almighty crowd outside of the Jeffersonian. It was a Friday, and the sun was warm on her back. As she got closer to the crowd, she noticed television cameras and a barricade had been set up to stop the reporters clog up the entrance, and the public getting too close to whatever was going on. Also, there seemed to be no clear path to the front door.

She stood at the back of the crowd, and analysed it, deciding which area was the best place to try and push through to the front. There was a thinning of the crowd by a reporter for some big news channel. She decided to try going through there. Temperance began pushing through the various people to the front.

"Excuse me", she said as she pushed the public aside.

There were many odd glances thrown at her, and people were shaking their heads and tutting as if she had done something wrong. She pushed her way through to the space reserved for film crews at the front. She continued on until a large hand was placed on her shoulder. She spun around to see a large man in a security suit.

"Excuse me miss, but this is a closed set", he said to her in a deep tone.

"A closed set? I work here and I need to get in", she argued with this man.

The argument went on, her demanding him to let her in, and him saying she wasn't allowed on set. This argument caught the attention of many people, some of the reporters even. The report going on directly in front of them ended, and a blonde female reporter stormed over.

"You two have just ruined my report", she shouted at them, Dr. Brennan facing the other way.

The security guard looked incredibly apologetic, but Dr. Brennan just turned around and glared at this woman, there were more important things on her mind than a silly report. The reporter instantly recognised her, and a large smile formed on her face. The reporter pulled Dr. Brennan forward to her surprise, and signalled for her camera man to start filming.

"I'm here at the Jeffersonian with author and forensic anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. The Jeffersonian is being used to film part of a charity music video to the song 'Dead Man's Party', by Oingo Boingo. Dr. Brennan, how do you feel to be part of this massive event which is taking place across the entire globe?", the reporter said down the camera lens, before sticking a fuzzy microphone in Temperance's face.

"If you do not mind, I would like to get to work", she said before she jumped over the barricade railing, and walked up the steps to the front door.

The crowd watched on, a she made her way up the steps, and through the large glass doors. She turned around for a last look. _What is going on?_, she thought to herself as she walked on into the main lab.

Inside, there was even more chaos. The platform and the surrounding area had been cleared of all equipment, the computers and the other machines missing. Instead, on the right hand side of the lab, was a long table which looked almost like a bar, circular tables which went around the perimeter of the platform, and a stage at the far end.

The lab was full of people, cameras, and other filming equipment. On the platform, a dance routine was being practiced, men and women were sweeping the floors and cleaning the tables, and there were some women in black costumes, with various bones of the body painted in white on top, having makeup put on, and their hair styled.

Dr. Brennan just stood there for a moment. What had happened to her lab? Cam was the one with the answer, and she came running over from the crowd of people on the lab platform. "You obviously didn't get my email", she said to a shocked Dr. Brennan.

Cam was wearing a small black dress, and she had her hair and makeup done like she was going out. Her shoes couldn't have been too comfortable either. Then her other friends came over from the same general area that Cam did. Angela was in a similar outfit to Cam, Sweets was in a black and grey suit, and Hodgins was wearing one of his better blue shirts. Booth however, was no where to be seen.

"What is going on here?", Dr. Brennan asked her friends.

"Didn't you get the email?", Angela asked her.

"She obviously didn't", Hodgins pointed out.

"Dr. Brennan, Fox is filming a charity video here for Comic Relief. It is something the British do, and this year America has joined in on it", Cam started explaining to ever increasingly confused Dr. Brennan, "Murder solving has been put on hold for this weekend, and then on Monday morning we can all get back to doing what we do best".

"What is 'Comic Relief'?", Dr. Brennan said, everyone else was just as confused about this when they first heard of it.

"Comic Relief is a charity event, which the British came up with. Normally comedians and other famous people do comedy acts to attract people to watch the show, and then the public donate when they see the emotional videos shown in between the entertainment. It is a very clever set up if you ask me", Sweets told her.

Temperance took in the information provided by the young Doctor for a moment. "What are we doing exactly to help this event then?", she asked.

"We are doing part of a music video. All the other major forensic institutes around the globe are also joining in", Cam told her.

"And we have been privileged as we are doing the main body of the entire thing", Angela said excitedly.

"So did the email include all of the information you just gave me?", Temperance asked her friends.

"Yes, and the fact that you were meant to come in through the delivery bay in costume. I thought you said you had got it and understood what was in it?", Cam told her.

"I thought you were on about the brief to the court case next week".

"Ah, my big star, Dr. Brennan", a man said from the top of the stairs up to the platform.

He was wearing a leather jacket, and some very expensive looking jeans. He also had a large pair of black sunglasses on his face, and his hair was black and spiked up wards. He began walking down to the small group with open arms and a large smile on his face. He removed his glasses as he approached, and as he saw Dr. Brennan, he lost his smile.

"Why are you not in costume Dr. Brennan", he asked like he was the boss.

"I didn't get the email", she told him straight.

He walked over to Cam, his face showed his annoyance. "Dr. Saroyan, you said I had full cooperation from your department, and that everyone would be ready to begin filming today. She obviously isn't", he said pointing over to Dr. Brennan.

"Listen, she will do it. Dr. Brennan is a very charitable person, and once we explain this a bit more to her, you will have her full cooperation", Cam told the man.

"I want her ready in two hours. Also, where is that Agent from the FBI?", he asked her.

"Booth is probably at a crime scene waiting for me to arrive", Brennan said to Angela who was standing next to her.

"He will be here soon Steve. He is not the sort of person to miss things like this", Cam told him.

Defeated, the man named Steve walked back to the dancers on the platform, hands in pockets. "Come on Sweetie, you can have my spare dress", Angela said as she grabbed one of Brennan's arms and began pulling her towards her office, with Cam shortly behind her.

Sweets and Hodgins walked off in the opposite direction of the girls to the delivery bay, hopefully to greet Booth. As they reached the door which would lead them into the bay, the door was pushed open, and Booth was on the other side smiling. "Let's see it then", it said to the two men, as he put one arm on each of their shoulders.

Sweets and Hodgins led him around, with his eyes closed to stand in front of the main entrance. Booth opened his eyes, and smiled at the sight. "God, this is just like in my coma dream", he said as he paced around a little, to have a look down either side of the platform.

"Really?", Sweets asked, shocked by what Booth had just told him, "Come to think of it, this place does look like a posh club".

"That is what it is meant to look like you fool", Hodgins told the boy, "Hey Booth, you sure you are not back in the coma?".

"Sure, 'cause there was a big flashing sign up there", he pointed to the upper platform that went around the lab, "And you lot looked almost normal".

The men laughed, as they went to have an extensive look around the lab which had been changed in less than twelve hours.

**Please Review, even if you did not like it at all.**


	2. Makeup and Coffee

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Makeup and Coffee**

"How could you have said yes to all of this Cam?", Dr. Brennan asked as she changed into the dress Angela provided.

"It is charity Dr. Brennan. Do you need help with the zipper?", Cam asked her, she had been changing for a good ten minutes now.

"No, I've done it now, you could have asked that five minutes ago", she said as she opened the door.

Angela and Cam smiled as she stepped out, dressed like them. Her heels were atrociously high too, seeing as Angela had provided them. She flattened out the crinkles in the dress and looked at the two women before her. "Is Booth here yet?", she asked her friends.

"Yes, he is in makeup", Angela said with a hint of a laugh.

"Booth is in makeup? I wouldn't mind seeing that for myself", Temperance told her two friends as a woman from the crew walked into the bathroom.

She was in scruffy jeans, and a blue T-shirt, and had an earpiece and microphone on which she was talking into. She walked over to the three women, smile on her face. "They are ready for you in makeup Dr. Brennan. Dr. Saroyan, Steve was wondering if he could have a quick word with you about what he wants you and your team to do", she said to them, with a hand over the microphone, and then going back into the conversation she was in before.

Angela took Brennan over to makeup. Booth was sitting in one of the chairs with two women playing with his hair and putting foundation on his face. As he saw the two girls come over, he stood up and smiled. Brennan was having some difficulty walking in Angela's shoes, and had to hold onto her best friend's arm.

"Wow, you two look... wow", was all he came out with.

One of the makeup artists pushed him back down into his seat and continued playing about with his hair. "Thanks Booth", Brennan told him as they stopped next to him.

"And the foundation we can use against you later", Angela told him.

"Ha ha, laugh at the guy pinned down", he joked with them.

A man and woman came over from one of the dancers, after finishing her hair. The man looked as if he had too much hair gel on, and the woman looked as though she had just come from a disco. "Dr. Brennan, I'm Jason, and this is Myra", the man said to her, "We are your stylists for this weekend".

The woman sat Temperance down in a chair next to Booth. She looked at herself in the mirror, it had light bulbs around the circumference, and on the table it sat upon was many pots and containers, which contained god only knows what. "Do you have any allergies Dr. Brennan before we start?", Myra asked her over her shoulder.

"Um no, I don't think so", she told them.

"Okay, Myra is going to do your makeup, and then I'll do your hair", Jason told her, as Myra reached over for a tube on the table.

* * *

Cam walked over to Steve the director, who was on the platform going through the steps with the choreographer, before they filmed some of the dancers. The choreographer walked away as Cam approached, and nodded as he left. Steve turned around; he had his sunglasses back on.

"Dr. Saroyan, do you know if your people can dance at all?", he asked her.

"Yes, we all can to an extent, although my knowledge is from a few girls nights out, and some parties hosted by the institutes major donators", she told him.

"Good, because you will all have do some amount of dancing, without the background dancers. Also, do you think the FBI dude and Dr. Brennan would mind doing some pieces by themselves?".

"Booth will, I do not know about Dr. B though, although she can be surprising. What sorts of things may I ask?".

"Some dance sequences, maybe some comical interaction. I heard they have great chemistry".

"Hmm, you'll have to ask them about the interaction. I'm going to go and check on my people. See you when we are all ready okay Steve", she told him as she walked over to makeup.

"Thanks for the help Dr. Saroyan", Steve shouted after her, before he turned around and went back to his conversation with the choreographer who had come back over.

Booth was finished in makeup, and Dr. Brennan was nearly done. Sweets and Hodgins had come back from the wander they went on earlier, and Angela was discussing makeup tips with one of the artists. Cam came over, just as Brennan stood up, makeup and hair finished.

"May I present your Forensic Anthropologist", Jason said to the five co-workers.

Her hair had been straightened so it flicked out at the bottom, and she had red lipstick on, and the eye shadow and liner made her blue eyes stand out even more. Booth smiled as he saw his partner look at him for some comment to how she looked. "Wow Bones, you look amazing. You have done a good job you two", he said to the stylists, who nodded and walked away to style someone else.

"Thanks Booth", she said to him as she walked over to her friends, with grave difficulty.

"So what did Steve want?", Sweets asked Cam as the group was all together.

"He wanted to know if we could all dance. And if some of us minded doing some bits on our own", she told the group.

"I'm up for it", Angela said, and the men just nodded their heads.

Brennan though, turned white at the sound of the possibility of her dancing on her own. Booth noticed this, and came over to comfort her. "Don't worry Bones; I'll see if I can persuade this director dude Steve so you do not have to dance on your own", he said to her.

She smiled at him, "Thanks Booth".

"Right then, who fancies a coffee before we through ourselves into the lion's den?", Cam asked everyone.

They all agreed with her. A cup of coffee would be beneficial, seeing what they were about to do. They all walked up the stairs, to the sofas and coffee machine on the upper platform. It was one of the few places which hadn't been completely taken over by the filming crews.

They all sat down, a cup of coffee in one of everyone's hands. And they all took a simultaneous sip. Booth sighed as the warm liquid went down his throat. He looked around at his squint squad and Sweets. They all looked just as nervous as he did. "Hey how lucky are we all to be doing this", he said trying to make them all feel better.

"Yes, this is much better than solving some sex or money motivated murder", Angela said.

"Yes, but murders are inevitable. It's not like you can say to every possible murderer, "no murders this weekend please, because we won't be able to solve them". Closing down the Jeffersonian even for one day could have devastating consequences", Brennan said, she was still bothered by the fact that her normal routine had been disturbed.

"Listen Bones, the first sign of a murder, mass grave, or even a suicide, I will save you from this okay", Booth said reassuring her.

"I can't see even why you accepted this Cam", Brennan added.

"It is a good cause Dr. Brennan. Also Fox have promised a complete revamp of the lab as they put everything back on Sunday. Plus it is only for three days, and think of the fun we will have doing this", Cam told her.

Brennan was defeated for now, and took a sip from her cup of coffee. A crew member came up the stairs, and he was carrying a load of paper. "These are of the main storyboard. Steve wanted you to have a look over them before we got going, just so you are happy with what we are doing", he said to them as he passed each of them a copy, "Also, he would like you all to do a small audition so he knows which ones of you he can film the most dancing on your own", he added, and before any of them could reply, he walked off.

"I'm going home", Brennan said standing up.

Booth jumped up and stopped her before she could go any further. "Bones, I'll talk to him remember. You won't have to do any of it on your own, I promise", he said to her.

She sat back down, defeated again. She was not going to get out of this, no matter how much she could try, Booth would stop he in the end. "So, who is going first?", Hodgins asked everyone.

Everyone gave him a look that could kill.

**Don't forget to review, even if you hated it.**


	3. Dancing is like following instructions

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Dancing is like following at set of instructions**

Booth stared at the storyboard before him. They were going to use x-ray machines as part of the dance, and they wanted to use prop skeletons for them to dance with. Also, they want Bones to make him a cocktail. What were they thinking?

"They cannot have x-ray machines. The radiation emitted to get the clarity of the skeletal structure they want could kill us", Bones burst out making Booth jump.

"Bones, it is called CGI. They'll input the bones in later. They may even get you to verify their accuracy", Booth told her, she was taking this way to literally, like normal.

"Oh, sorry Booth", she said to him.

He just smiled at her. Sweets came back from his dancing audition, and he looked very pleased with himself. All the others had been already, and now it was Booth's turn, and he was going to take Bones with him, so she wouldn't have to dance on her own. "So... Sweets. What did they think of you?", Booth asked the boy as he sat up in his chair.

"He thought I was one of the professional dancers", the young doctor told them.

"Well I can't wait to see your moves if Steve thought that", Angela said to him.

Booth stood up. "Come on Bones, time to show off your wicked moves", he told his partner as he put out his arm to help her up.

She took his arm, and as she stood up, she nearly fell over in her shoes. But like always Booth was there to catch her. She looked up at him, and he smiled. Angela however, was planning her interrogation of Brennan afterwards, after what she had just witnessed. Sweets was thinking how Booth helping Brennan could be included into his book.

Booth held Bones' hand all the way down the stairs, and when they reached the bottom, she shook him off, like she didn't need his help. But it was evident after a few steps she did, as she fell over. "Hey Bones not too fast. You are trying to do something which Angela and Cam have had years of practice doing in one day", he said as he ran over to help her back up.

"Yes, but with every mistake, I'm getting better", she said to him as he pulled her up.

"I know, but don't overdo it".

He stood close to her all the way over to Steve like a parent teaching their child to ride a bike. Steve was still watching the dancers, but this time it was the women dressed up like skeletons doing something like pole dancing.

"I didn't need both of you to come down", he told the two.

"Yes, we know, but I need to talk to about something before either of us audition", Booth told the director, indicating for him to come off and have a little one on one conversation.

Steve did as Booth asked and removed his sunglasses before continuing. Brennan was left standing on her own. "Bones do something Anthropology related", Booth told her, before confronting Steve.

She nodded, and decided to analyse the hierarchal structure of the film crew. Booth leant in a little to talk to the director. "Listen, Bones doesn't want to dance on her own, and if you want her to be part of this, you'll make sure she doesn't", he told the man in hushed tones.

"Okay, she doesn't dance on her own", he told Booth who sighed out of relief, "But, I want in exchange for that, that you and her do some comical interaction".

Booth happiness was short lived. "What do you mean?".

"Funny actions, you know things that the public will find amusing. It is 'Comic Relief' after all", Steve said to the FBI agent.

Booth looked over at his partner. He couldn't let her do something which might stop her from doing this. "You have a deal, but nothing too stupid. You might have to answer for it", Booth told him before walking back over to his partner.

"What from you?", Steve shouted after him.

Booth turned around, and began walking backwards with a smile on his face. "No from her", he shouted back at the director, laughing.

Booth approached her, and as soon as she saw him she came over to him rather enthusiastically. "Booth, the hierarchy of this line of work is absolutely fascinating", she said to him smiling.

"Great Bones, you can tell me all about it later. But first we have to do our joint audition", he told her.

"I don't have to dance on my own", she said to him.

"No you don't, but you might have to do something instead", he told her, as he began pushing her over to the choreographer who was on the platform.

"What do you mean by that?", but before he could answer her, they were by the choreography.

She was a short woman, with dyed red hair. Suddenly she shouted at the dancers, which took both Booth and Brennan by surprise. No one at first would have guessed a loud voice like that could come from such a small person. She saw the duo approach, and looked over her glasses which had slipped down to perch on the end of her nose. As they got closer, she began walking over to them, with her arm outstretched, ready to shake hands.

"Anna Dennis", she said, with a British accent that had a slight difference, as she shook Booth's hand, "Why are there two of you?".

"We have a deal with Steve", Booth told her.

"Okay, you two prep yourselves, let me just finish with this lot and I'll be with you now in a minute", she said as she went back over to the group of dancers.

"'Now in a minute'", Booth said to Brennan, confused.

"Yes. She is Welsh, and that is typical of South Wales", she told him.

They looked over at her. She was trying to get the attention of the dancers. "Oh", she said first of all, in a quietish voice, "Oh!", a little louder, "OH!", she shouted at full pelt.

The dancers looked at her, and then she went back into her quiet voice once more as she continued going through the steps with them. She came back over to the duo as she left her dancers with some steps to go over. "Right then But", she said to Booth as she grabbed him by the arm, and repositioning him, "I want you to lead Dr. Brennan in like a club like duo dance. Can you do that?".

"I think so. You ready Bones?", he asked his partner before he started.

"I don't know", she told him.

"Just think of it as following a set of instructions, but instead, I'm the instructions. Just let me do all the thinking".

She smiled. This time Booth was going to be the teacher. Anna cued the music, and Booth let it infect his mind. He swung his partner out, and then back in, turned her, and then he lost count of what he was doing. But whatever was going on impressed the choreographer. She stopped the music just as Booth twirled Brennan in so he was holding her. "Okay. You two will do. Let me go and tell Steve what is going to happen", she said to them, and then looking at her watch, "We will be ready to start filming in about an hour, so I'll see you after".

And with that she walked back over to her dancers. Booth quickly looked at his partner, confused once more. "After what", he said to her.

"I'll explain it to you later Booth", she said as they began walking back up to the others.

* * *

The duo came back up to the communal area, and their friends were deep in conversation about something. As Booth and Brennan got closer, they quickly snapped out of it, and smiled like they were covering something up. "Hi guys", Angela said over enthusiastically.

"Hi", Booth said, he knew something was up.

"So, what did they think of your dancing?", Hodgins asked them.

"They liked it", Brennan told them.

"Yes. I liked when Booth turned you out and back in", Sweets told them.

This got vicious looks thrown at him from the other three. They had seen all of it. Hodgins thumped him in the arm. "You fool Sweets", he shouted at the Psychologist.

"So you four saw the whole thing?", Brennan said to them, giving them all a very stern look.

"Sweetie, we didn't mean to, but...", Angela started telling her best friend.

"But we just happened to see you in the corners of our eyes. We all auditioned out of sight of up here", Cam finished off Angela.

There was a clatter behind them, and some of the younger members of the crew were carrying some boxes over to them. They all looked about just twenty, and they were all wearing skinny jeans. "Steve asked if you could put these together. He doesn't want you all to be bored for the next hour", one of them said as he put down his box in front of them.

Brennan walked over and opened up one of the boxes. In them, were piles of what looked like bones? She looked up at the youngsters. "Steve wants us to put fake skeletons together?", she asked them.

"Yes, everyone else is busy setting up ready for filming", a girl told her.

"Thank you", she said to them, "Let's put them together then guys", she addressed her co-workers.

There were six boxes, which meant six skeletons. They could all do one each.

**Hey, don't forget to hit that green button below and tell me what you think.**


	4. Acting is not for us

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Acting is not for us**

"Bones, is this a finger or a toe?", Booth asked holding up said plastic bone.

Brennan had finished her skeleton half an hour ago, and was now helping the others. Booth had the least knowledge, and so was furthest behind. Cam and Angela were threading the wires which would hold their skeletons together, Hodgins was finishing off the right hand of his, and Sweets was trying to get the spine of his to be straight.

"It is a finger Booth. Here let me show you", Brennan said to him as she knelt down beside him.

Soon, there were six complete skeletons, even if Sweets' one looked slightly wonky. Nobody had come to get them, so the six co-workers started putting their skeletons into funny positions. Hodgins made his hold an empty cup of coffee to its mouth. Angela and Cam got theirs to look like they were dancing. Sweets made his cross it's legs, and do a meditation pose. Booth made his hug Brennan's, who was trying not to participate in this activity because she thought it was a waste of time.

"Come on Bones", Booth said, trying to encourage her to join in.

She looked up at him and smiled. She stood up and walked over to the vase of flowers on the coffee table. She took a flower out, and placed it in the mouth of hers, and made its leg bend, and hug Booths back. "You happy now Booth", she said to him as she sat back down.

"Never thought of the flower Dr. B", Hodgins told her.

"OH!", was then shouted up from down below them.

The six rushed over to the edge and looked down over the railings. Below them were Anna and Steve. The shout had obviously come from Anna. Around them, the crew and dancers seemed ready to film. "Are we going to do this or not", Steve shouted up at them.

The six began to smile, and Angela ran over to the stairs, taking a startled Jack with her. The other four followed in quick succession. They got down to the bottom, and Steve was waiting for them. "Okay the first scene we are doing is going to be the panoramic shot at the beginning. So Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan, I want you two by the bar, and the rest of you up on the platform and stand at the front next to the camera's okay", Steve told them before walking off to his director's chair.

Booth and Brenna walked over to their positions, and waiting for them were one of the assistant directors. He was an older man with grey patches running through his brown hair. He wore glasses which seemed to fit his face, or maybe his face had changed to fit them. On the bar was a candle and a lighter. "Hi, so we want you two to sit here, put this candle on, and then for Dr. Brennan to blow the lighter out. You two okay with that?", he asked them.

"Think so", Booth said as he sat down and began flipping open and closes the lighter.

The assistant director smiled at them before walking back behind the camera. Booth looked at Brennan, this was happening all very quickly, but it was to be expected seeing that they only had three days to film it all in. "LIGHTS", Steve shouted from his perch.

The room went black. "You ready Bones?", Booth asked his partner whiles the crew quietened down ready to film.

"There is no turning back now is there Booth", she said to him.

"QUIET ON SET", Steve shouted and everyone was silent, "MARK".

The sound of clapperboards went through the silence as the cameras and crew got ready to film. The pace of the team's heart's increased as the moment got closer and closer. "CUE MUSIC AND ACTION", Steve shouted, and a whizzing noise began as the few second before the music began played.

Booth lit the lighter, and lit the candle. A small puff of smoke could be seen as the wick caught a light. He then lifted it the light up in front of his partners face. She blew out the flame as the music began, and light began flashing like in a club along with the music. The dancers began dancing, as the camera on a crane, swooped up from Brennan and Booth, and captured the image of them all dancing.

"AND CUT", Steve shouted as the music stopped, "WELL DONE EVRYONE".

A bell rang, and the dancers all went back to their original positions ready to do another take if it was required. Booth raised his hand for his partner to high five it. "That was such a rush", Booth told her as she responded to the gesture.

"I would very much like to do that again", she said smiling.

"Don't worry Bones, we will be", he said, as Steve walked over to them.

He walked over with a smile on his face. His sunglasses were atop his head, and he looked very pleased with himself. "Well done, that was very good for the first take, but Dr. Brennan, you need to blow the flame out quicker, so we will have to do another take", he told them.

"Told you Bones", Booth said to the woman next to him.

She gave him an evil look. "It would have been blown out quicker if Booth put it closer to my face", she told Steve.

Booth gave her a shocked look. He knew she was teasing him, she never liked being wrong. "Oh really Bones", he said to her.

"Yeah Booth", she said to him.

"Okay, we are going to do another take, and once we are finished we are going to do the whole team dancing on the platform, and then we will wrap up for the day", Steve said stepping in.

The director walked off back to his perch, and the partners exchanged a small laugh. "Get it right this time Booth", Brennan joked with him.

"LIGHTS, QUIET ON SET. MARK", Steve shouted again, and the sound of the clapperboards went around the pitch black Jeffersonian once more, "CUE MUSIC AND ACTION".

Booth flipped open the lighter, and tried turning it on. Nothing happened. He tried quickly again, and again, and then began laughing with Bones at his failure. "CUT", Steve shouted as the lights went back on, and laughed with Booth and Brennan when he saw what was going on over by them.

"OKAY LETS GO AGAIN", Steve shouted as Booth and Brennan stopped their laughing.

* * *

"Alright guys, this is the last take with the conga line of skeletons. Then you can all go home", Steve told them.

It was nearing seven in the evening, and the six from the Jeffersonian were tiring quickly. They had done many takes, and, and this one with the skeletons was especially difficult, because the skeletons kept falling off, or the structure holding them would jam and it wouldn't go any further. The dancers got into position once more, and the six gathered in the semi like circle in the middle of them.

"I'm so glad we don't act for a job", Hodgins told the others.

"Yes it is way too stressful and tiring. Can you imagine getting up at five in the morning for makeup, and then filming late into the night", Angela added.

"Come on guys. Let's get into position, so we can go to the Founding Fathers and have a drink", Cam told them as she pulled one of the trolleys back into position.

Brennan rubbed her ankles. The shoes were starting to really hurt. Booth came over, "You okay over there Bones?".

"Yeah, the shoes are beginning to really hurt now though", she told him as she stood in front of him ready to go for the last take.

"QUIET ON SET, LIGHTS, CAMERA, MARK", Steve shouted.

The disco lights began flashing, and sound of clapperboards was heard hopefully for the last time today. Booth looked at Brennan, and gave her a look which made her smile. He faked trying to sleep, and the others behind saw this too, and laughed with her at Booth.

"CUE MUSIC AND ACTION", Steve shouted.

The dancers began dancing, and the team began their conga line again. This time the trolleys moved smoothly, and soon the music infected the team as everything went to plan. The atmosphere was like a real club, and it seemed everyone forgot what they were doing, as the dancing got better and better.

"AND CUT" Steve shouted, and the music slowly came to a stop, "AND THATS A RAP PEOPLE FOR TODAY".

There was a simultaneous sigh from everyone as the dancers made their ways to get there stuff and head home. High fives were exchanged around the Jeffersonian team; however, Brennan was still dancing in her own little world. "Bren", Angela said, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Ange. Are we finished", she said as she came out of her trance.

"Yes Sweetie. Come on, we are going to go and get changed", she said as she pushed her friend towards the bathroom.

"We'll see you girls once you are done yeah?", Booth shouted after the three women.

"Course, we are not the sort to miss out on a round of drinks", Cam shouted back at him as they walked into the bathroom.

The three men were left standing there, wondering what they were going to do next. They watched a various persons left the Jeffersonian and it quietened down. "Either of you want to come and feed my bugs with me?", Hodgins said breaking the silence.

Sweets and Booth looked at each other. "Yeah", they said together.

The three men headed off to the room where said bugs were contained, whilst they waited for the women to change.

**Tell me what you thought, by hitting that little green button below. Alerts and Favouriting are all good, but reviews are even better. **


	5. Stink Bombs and Bets

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Stink Bombs and Bets**

Angela was the first of the girls to be ready. She came out of the bathroom and looked around. The Jeffersonian lab floor was almost clear apart from the odd crew member. They were just as eager to get out as they were at the end of the day, even though her typical day could last until nine identifying bodies and god knows what else. Also, the boys were no where to be seen.

Angela hadn't really changed out of her outfit. She had changed her shoes to some stylish sandals, and put on a white knitted cardigan because even though it was mid summer, the evenings were pleasantly cool.

Cam came out soon after. She had the same sort of idea as Angela. She had changed her shoes to some less dramatically high heels, and had put a black top over her dress. She was just as confused as Angela to the whereabouts of the boys. "Any idea where the boys could be?", Angela questioned Cam.

"Well, if they have gone to do an explosion to substitute for today's lack of them, I will not be happy", Cam told Angela as she rummaged through her bag for her phone.

Brennan then joined them. She had changed back into what she was wearing this morning; a pair of jeans and a vest top. It was typical of Brennan. She had also tied her hair back like when they were examining a body, and the odd bit of straight hair hung out towards the front where it had been styled and was not long enough for the pony tail. "Where are the guys?", she asked, just as confused as the other two.

"No idea Dr. B, I was just about to phone Booth", Cam said, her phone in hand with Booth's number displayed ready to call.

Then a smell like rotten eggs wafted towards the girls. "Oh God, what is that smell?", Angela asked covering her nose.

Brennan sniffed, "Smells like the product of the reaction between Sulphuric Acid and Calcium Carbonate".

Angela just looked at her, confused as ever. Even though she was considered a squint, there were still some things that needed explaining to her. "A stink bomb", Cam told her, hand covering nose as well, "There is only one explanation for this".

* * *

At Hodgins station, the urge for an experiment was becoming unbearable. The bugs and fish had been fed, and Booth was looking through all his cupboards, and Sweets was doing a shrink thing by examining Jack's workplace. Jack looked through his collection of chemicals, how the urge was increasing. He hadn't done an experiment for two days now as Cam had requested that nothing was done to threaten the production of this video. But two particular chemicals caught his attention. The finial product wasn't dangerous, but it was a typical schoolboy prank that both Sweets and Booth would enjoy performing.

He pulled them out and placed the substances on the desk. The clash of the two surfaces coming together caught the attention of Booth and Sweets. They turned around to see a grin on Hodgins' face in-between the two bottles. "Who wants to do a prank?", he asked the two men.

Sweets took a step back. He had never been involved in one of his experiments, but all the reports he got from the others told him this was not going to end well. Booth however recognised the chemicals from his school days, it was one of the chemistry lessons he had actually listened too. Soon a grin appeared on his face, and it was almost as big as Jack's.

"Is that what I think it is?", Booth asked the squint.

"If you are thinking of the pungent smell which is produced when these two substances are mixed together, you are on the right track", Hodgins replied.

Booth turned around and grabbed one of the conical flasks behind him, and placed it on the table next to the two unnamed substances. Sweets took a step forward, the urge to know what experiment this was overwhelming. "If this puts the lab under lockdown, you'll have Cam to answer to", the young doctor told the two older men.

"We know, now get a spatula out from that drawer behind you Sweets and we can begin", Jack told him.

The boy did as he was told and took the metal instrument out from the said drawer and passed it to the scientist. He opened the lid on the white powder substance, whilst Booth poured in ncm3 of the liquid into the conical flask. Hodgins stuck the spatula into the powder, and took out a huge pile of the substance. He put his hand under as he moved over to Booth to place it in the liquid. In went the powder, and the mixture began to fizz. "What have we just made?", Sweets asked, the smell hadn't hit him yet.

Booth and Hodgins looked at him, smiling, waiting for the pong to hit. Then it hit the shrink, and his hand went straight to his nose. "We have made a stink bomb Sweets", Booth told him.

The shrink smiled as he got used to the pungent smell. Booth and Hodgins high fived, and the men began laughing. "Let's hide before Cam comes", Booth said, the childish nature which is normally hidden was now released.

He ran over and hid behind the door. Jack went and hid behind his desk, and Sweets ran to one of the corners just behind one of the cupboards. Before long the men heard the familiar clunking of Cam's heels as she stormed over to the entomologist's station. Booth saw the three women enter the room, hands over noses, and they looked at the conical flask with fumes pouring out. Booth's childish side was building up inside of him, and he knew he would have to release it soon.

He jumped out of his hiding place and shouted, "BOO!".

Angela screamed, and Cam turned white. Then Sweets and Hodgins joined in by jumping out together putting Angela and Cam through the shock all over again. Brennan however did not flinch. Booth strode up to her; she was not pleased with him. Angela slapped him in the arm, as he and the other two boys began laughing at them. "Ow", he said rubbing his arm, then looking back at Brennan, "Come on Bones, didn't we scare you?".

"I had to put up with Russ for fifteen years, and then do not start me on my dad", she said to him.

"Oh, you are no fun anymore Bones", he said to her as he grabbed his stuff.

* * *

In the Founding Fathers, it seemed at little busier than normal. Maybe it was from the fact that there was an increased size of men and women filming in the Jeffersonian. The atmosphere however was pleasant as the foreigners joined in with the locals in dancing and drinking. There was a clash of glasses as the six big stars said cheers. "To Comic Relief", Booth said to them all before taking a huge gulp of beer from his bottle.

"To Comic Relief", the others agreed with him as they all took a sip from their drinks.

Daisy Wick had joined them so she could see Sweets. The two lovebirds soon left to go and dance and the original five were left to discuss the goings on that day. "I couldn't dance ever again in the same way", Cam said.

"I never thought I would be sick of having a good time on the dance floor", Angela added.

"I don't think the feeling will last Ange", Jack told her, "You will be back up there this time next week".

"I can't believe I'll have to get up early on my Parker free weekend", Booth told them.

"I get up that early everyday", Brennan told him, before taking a sip from her beer bottle.

"No, you can't resist being away from dead bodies for too long like normal people", Booth told her.

She poked him hard in the ribs. "What was that for Bones?", he asked her as he rubbed his side.

"I can be normal", she told him.

"Okay then, prove that to me next Saturday. Come and spend the whole day with Parker and I without going anywhere near the Jeffersonian, a morgue, or a cemetery".

She looked at him like he had just asked her to commit suicide there and then, and was serious about it. "Are you serious? What happens if a body is found, or we have to work on a case?", she asked him.

"Let this lot do all of it by themselves. Get one of your assistants to do something. They all need to think for themselves every now and again", he told her, pointing with one finger to the other three in their company who were watching them like a film.

"Hey", Angela said, poking him in the other side of his ribs.

"We can think for ourselves", Hodgins added.

"Remember the last case, we came up with an answer whilst you two were questioning the main suspects, all by ourselves", Cam said standing up for her and the other two.

"Fine. I bet twenty bucks Bones that you will not be able to stay away from dead bodies for one day, that day being next Saturday", he said placing the said amount of money on the bar.

She looked at him. Temperance Brennan was not getting out of this. And she knew that she could win it easily. She went into her pocket, and slammed down $20. "Done", she said to him, staring into his eyes, it was on.

Booth slid the forty dollars over to Angela. "You're the bank lady", he told the artist.

"Cool", she said picking up the money and putting it into her purse.

Booth put the beer bottle to his mouth and drank the remaining fluid. Brennan copied him, and they put the two bottles down on the bar simultaneously. This could get ugly.

**If I get enough reviews tonight, I might update tomorrow, but I am not promising anything. So just hit that green button below and tell me what you thought of it. Criticism is very much welcomed if that is all you have got.**


	6. Welsh Invaders

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Welsh Invaders**

Temperance Brennan was awoken by her phone ringing. She groaned as she rolled over. Her alarm clock read 7.30. There was only one person who would dare to wake her, this early in the morning. "Brennan", she answered.

"Hey Bones. Are you up yet?", Booth asked her.

"I am now Booth", she told him.

"Well get up and dressed, 'cause I've been waiting in your front room for ten minutes waiting for you to get up".

"Where are you?", she asked, she couldn't believe what her was saying.

There was a knock on her door. "Like I told you Bones, in your front room", he said as he hung up.

There was another knock on her door. "Come on Bones, we need to be there in ten minutes. Angela said to pack some other shoes and maybe something to change into after", Booth shouted through the door.

Temperance sat up in bed. The light from outside was shining through her curtains, and she could hear the birds in the trees below her window. She looked over at the dress hanging up on her wardrobe, and the terribly high heels under them. As she stood, and her weight fell to her feet, the resultant pain from wearing the said shoes became noticeable.

Once she was decent, she opened up the curtains in her room. Outside, the sun was making the puddles from last night's shower glisten, and the odd early morning jogger ran through them. Booth, just like he said, was waiting for her. He had his feet up on her coffee table, ready his magazine. He stood up as she came out of her room. He too was wearing again what he had on yesterday; his Cocky belt buckle and goofy socks like normal, and an identical red tie.

He ran over to her, a plastic cup in his hand. "Drink up Bones", he said as he passed her the coffee.

"You could have waited for my alarm to go off in ten minutes", she told him before drinking the coffee.

"Well, I would have normally Bones, but we have to be at our lovely Jeffersonian in twenty minutes. If I left you, you would have had less than ten minutes to get ready", he told her, as he took her bag containing the clothes Angela suggested she took, and her other gear.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth", he told her as he went through her front door down to his car, smiling as always.

* * *

Cam walked through the doors of the delivery bay as Booth and Brennan pulled up behind her. She turned to face them, and saw the expressions on their faces. She was about to get in the middle of a great big argument. "Cam, tell her that she is too predictable", Booth shouted at his old friend as he exited the car.

"I'm not that predictable. Cam tell him he is over exaggerating", the anthropologist threw at her.

Cam was about to open her mouth when the door behind her opened. It was Steve on the other side, and he had his hand over his mouth. Also his glasses had been removed, so he was obviously serious about what he was gesturing to. "Dr. Saroyan, what is that smell. If it is one of the bodies decomposing, can you please remove it from the vicinity", he asked her.

Cam turned to Booth. "You haven't brought us any surprises?", she asked the FBI agent who was walking towards her with a Dr. Brennan.

"No, but it could be to do with our gift to you girls last night. It was a rather large one", he told her as he stopped next to her.

Cam turned to the director, who looked confused as ever. "Don't worry about the smell. I will be right on it", she said as she pushed past him onto the lab floor.

The director, looked at her a she pushed him. He looked at his two main stars that had just arrived. "I hope that present hasn't affected my filming", he said to Booth.

Booth placed his hand on the director's shoulder. "As long as you let the squints explode something once in a while, you will not have to worry about anything", he said before walking through with Bones.

Brennan and Booth walked through the doors of her office. Inside was Angela, Sweets, and Hodgins, all sitting on her sofas. They were all dressed like yesterday, but it looked as if none of them had been through makeup yet. Brennan walked over to her desk and turned on her computer.

"God Hodgins that was an almighty experiment. Didn't think we would still be able to smell it today", Booth said as he walked over to his three colleagues.

Angela jumped up. She was not going to get caught up in a male discussion over stink bombs. She walked over to her best friend who was logging in to her computer system, and perched on the edge of the desk. "So Sweetie, how your feet doing?", she asked.

"They have been better. Do you know what we are doing today?", Brennan asked her best friend.

"Well, I overheard the dancers saying that they are going to be finished today by about lunch, and something about the first effect shot, so that is going to be fun hey Bren", she told Brennan as she stood up from her computer.

"So we haven't got many things left to do? That is going to be a very short film", she said as she came round to perch herself next to Angela.

"No, the dancers only have until lunchtime today; we have to keep going until tomorrow. If you have read the story board completely, there are a lot of effect shots, and stuff with just us in them".

Cam came through the door; she looked neither happy nor angry just somewhere in-between the two. She first walked over to address the men; they still had smiles on their faces. "Because of you, we have had to open up the windows in the roof to get rid of the smell. If a bird flies in, or something happens from now on, it is coming out of all your pay; no matter whether you are FBI or a 'squint'", she told them, the smiles had soon left from Booth and Sweets.

"That's okay with me", Hodgins told her.

"Yes Hodgins, but some of us are not gazillionaires", Booth told him.

"Oh yeah".

She walked backwards to the two girls. "But the good thing", a face had now come across her face, "We get to see you in makeup again, and hold it against you for the rest of your lives".

She and Angela then high fived, and all three of them laughed.

* * *

Makeup was done again like yesterday, and Booth was once again taken away with Bones and how good her two stylists had made her look. He watched as the girls put their shoes on. He had never seen them look that beautiful. He was then aware of someone's presence next to him. He looked and it was the choreographer Anna Dennis. Her ginger hair reflected then sun coming through the glass ceiling and made it look as though it was on fire. "Alright But", she said, he accent was beginning to get on Booth nerves.

"Yeah, you?", he asked her back.

"Missing me home. Me cat the most to be honest".

"I just can't wait to get back to work".

"So you and that doctor solve murders for a living".

"And other things, but mostly murders yeah".

"Just out of a personal observation But, she is worth the wait", she told him before walking off to get her dancers to start warming up.

Booth was left there, speechless, his mouth wide open. He closed it as Sweets and Hodgins made their ways over from having their hair gelled. They were talking about something, but a bad thing about having as co-worker as a shrink, is that he can see right through you. Sweets caught the scent of Booth's shock as he saw the FBI agent. "Agent Booth, is there something wrong?", he asked.

"All I'm saying is that the Welsh know just a bit too much", he said as the three girls walked over.

"You guys ready?", Cam asked.

The shutters above them began to shut, and the darkness which turned the Jeffersonian into a club crept across the floor, engulfing everything it touched. The disco lights turned themselves on, and Anna turned on the music on her CD player for the dancers to practice to. "That was too freaky Dr. Saroyan", Sweets said.

Steve walked over, his glasses back on. His large smile had also returned. "The first thing we are going to do today is just a large dance scene. All I want you guys to do it dance like in a club or something okay? Good, we will be filming in five minutes", he said then walking off towards his director's circle.

"I could never dance again like this after we are done here", Angela stated.

Everyone nodded in agreement with her. "OY!", they all turned around to see Anna with her arms crossed, "Get your murder solving arses up here now".

They all began making their way over to their platform that had been invaded by all the different members of the film crew. Anna approached them as they stood at the top of the stairs on the platform. Out of habit all of them had searched for their cards to swipe themselves in. "Listen you lot, you have to dance your hearts out now, like Shayne Williams and his dancing feet in rugby. If one of you is out, like in a rugby team, you could lose the game, so remember that", she told them before walking off to the coveted director's circle.

Booth smiled at her as she walked off, but quickly jumped at Brennan as soon as she was out of hearing range. "Bones, what the hell is rugby?", he asked her as the dancers around them got into position.

"It's like football here, but a bit different. The Welsh can be very serious about it", she told him in hushed tones.

"YOU LOT READY", Steve shouted through his megaphone at the crowd on the platform, "QUIET ON SET. MARK. CUE MUSIC. START DANCING PLEASE EVERYONE. CAMERA ROLLING NOW".

With that, everyone began dancing once more. And no matter how much Brennan's feet hurt, she once lost herself again to the music.

**I apologise if none of this makes sense, I'm so tired you will not believe it, Once again, please review, even if you completely hated it.**


	7. Aching Feet and Prank Desires

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Aching Feet and Prank Desires**

"Okay guys, we are doing the first effect shot now, in font of those blue squares", Steve said to the Jeffersonian six as they rubbed their feet from all the dancing.

They were sitting down in Brennan's office, waiting whilst the dancers got their last few scenes done. This effect shot was the last one to be done with the dancers, and then the Jeffersonian would be back within health and safety limits. Steve walked back out, putting his glasses back over his face as he did so. "How much more dancing?", Sweets burst out as soon as Steve was out of earshot.

"Stop complaining kid, you haven't done your back in like some of us", Booth told him as he rubbed the lower half of his spine.

"Yeah Sweets", Angela told him, her feet had never hurt like this before, "Plus, I had no idea you could dance", she told him smiling.

"Thanks Angela, but I do not think I could ever do anything like that ever again", he told her.

"Sorry sport, but we have another day left, then you can make remarks like that", Cam told him.

"Plus, you have many more years left in you than us", Hodgins added.

Brennan had stayed out of this conversation. She was on her computer, looking up 'Comic Relief' on the internet. She had found out many other things that the British do; Sport Relief, Children in Need, Pink Day, she never thought there would be that many. Also, she figured if she was going to stay out of work all of next Saturday, she would have to be on top of her work, otherwise she would have to put murder solving to rest for one day so she could catch up on paper work.

She stood up, forgetting that she wasn't in work and took down one of the white boxes, with Bones in them waiting to be catalogued. The five sitting on her sofas stared as she took this box down and started looking through the various bones contained within it.

"Bones!", Booth shouted at her.

She looked at him, and then remembered what was going on. She looked down at her feet, she never worked barefoot, and couldn't belief that she got so engrossed into her work. "Sorry", she said to them, and slowly sat back down, embarrassment washing over her.

"Looks like I'm going to win the bet Bones, if you can not keep yourself away from work when you have a perfectly good excuse to not work", he said laughing as he came over to her.

He looked at her computer screen, and saw what she was doing. He stared at all the charitable events on the screen before him. His mouth dropped open. "Are these all annual?", he said, pointing at the screen.

"Yes but the Sport relief and Comic relief alternate every year", she told him.

"Core", Booth said as he took a step back, "I can not do a music video for every one of them".

There was a knock on the glass door, and a young crew member was on the other side. "We are ready for you now", he said.

Outside, below the main steps up to the platform, where two blue cardboard cut out rectangles. All the dancers where up on the platform, ready to begin dancing, and the notorious Anna was waiting for the six in the gap between them, like they were late or something. She was tapping her foot, and her arms were crossed. "Okay you lot, I want you four", she said pointing to Sweets, Angela, Cam, and Hodgins, "to dance in font of this one on my left. And you But and Dr. Brennan will dance in font of this one", she told Booth.

She walked off, but before they could get into place, Steve cam running over. The smile on his face was worrying, if not scary. Booth's gut was telling him something he was going to regret doing was inevitable. "Hi, so Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan, I have had the best idea ever. If you to could come over here", he said pulling them so they were just out of camera shot, "and could you Dr. Brennan pull Agent Booth over to the other box by his tie".

"Excuse me", she said to him, and Booth was thinking the same thing, his mouth dropped to the floor.

"Can you pull Agent Booth by his tie to your box? It is part of the comical interaction Agent Booth agreed to do", Steve told her, Booth still speechless.

She slapped the poor FBI agent on the arm, bringing him out of his trance. "Booth, I didn't know you agreed to this. You told me 'something else'. I thought you meant something like promotional merchandise, or blackmail deals", she semi yelled at him.

"Sorry Bones. Anna interrupted before I could tell you", he said to her.

"OY! Do not bring me into this But", Anna shouted from over by her dancers, it seemed her hearing was just as good as her voice projection.

"Come on Bones", Booth said to his partner, making puppy dog eyes at her.

She looked at him, and he could see her fighting her stubborn side inside. She looked around at everyone else, they couldn't really go on without her, and the rush was getting addictive. "Fine", she told them all.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than they all thought it would. The dancers left as soon as they could, and the other couldn't believe how empty the Jeffersonian felt minus about fifty people. Still, the amount of people left was more than they were normally used to, but they had gotten used to the presence of all the dancers over the past day and a half. The six were back up on the upper platform, eating the variety of sandwiches and other food stuffs which were provided on the buffet table which were supposed to be for the crew, but they had yet to learn the lesson that food left laying around in a science lab, would disappear by itself, (And would normally appear in the stomachs of the squints and FBI employees as if by magic).

"I could do with another prank", Booth said to the others as he lay back into the sofa.

"Isn't stealing food enough for you?", Hodgins asked, he was begging to like this new side of Booth.

"Yeah for now, but what about later, is there another experiment you could remind me of which I can show Parker when I next see him".

"I suppose we could replace their milk with the milk in Cam's personal fridge", Hodgins shrugged.

"Hey, do not blame me. You enter that fridge at your own risk", Cam said standing up for herself, she had no idea how long that milk had been in there.

The six of them laughed, then realised who had made the coffee before them. They all looked at Cam. "Hey, the milk is from their table, not my fridge", she told them.

They all heard footsteps and someone coming up the stairs. They all quickly hid the evidence of the food stealing, as Steve joined them. "Right guys, we are just going to do some fun shots this afternoon, I'm just going to let you all get used to the blue squares. We might do one scripted shot before we go, but other than that, it is all up to you guys", Steve said, smiling a scary smile again.

He nodded at them, and waited for his actors to nod back at him out of approval. Once he got the gesture he was after, he walked off. Booth could see the evil schemes pouring out from his ears. "Is it just me, or is any one else terrified for their sanity?", Booth asked.

Laughter than filled the Jeffersonian. Many crew members looked upwards. If they were where the laughter was coming from, they would have found six crime solvers, laughing their heads off.

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer decided to hate me so I'm uploding this in my dad's house and there were just too many things going on in my life last weekend. Hope you liked the chapter, I do hope to get more experiments in, it just all depends on what my chemistry teacher will let us blow up next (we made alcohol last week), and what failed experiments our physics teacher tells us about. Please review, even if you absolutely hated it, or even loved it!**


	8. Drinks and Dads

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Drinks and Dads**

"Okay, Dr. Brennan, I want you to make some drinks behind the bar for your co-workers", Steve the director said as his 'actors' surrounded him for the brief.

He had let them play around for the past hour, and now it was down to business. This was the last officially scripted scene. All of Sunday would be filming in fillers for the gaps for the script. The director watched through his sunglasses as the forensic anthropologist went around to the other side of the bar. Her face turned a colour he had never seen before as she saw the array of alcoholic beverages before her. He decided that they would drink all of these once they had finished, maybe they would disappear just like the leftovers from yesterday that they had left out at lunch.

"Are these all real", she asked as she picked up a bottle of wine.

"Yes, we thought we'd treat you all after filming", Steve said before walking over to his director's circle.

Angela had an almighty smile upon her face as the director walked off. "What else do they have under there Bren?", she asked before she walked over to her place with Cam and Hodgins.

Sweets seemed to have a stomach upset after lunch and went home half way through the fun of mucking around with the blue boxes. Steve told him it was fine as he might require Sweets to be the sober one tomorrow, whatever that meant.

Booth sat down on the barstool on his side of the bar, and watched in amazement as two crew members brought over one of the skeletons and sat it down next to him. As the crew members left, Booth picked up the skeletons right hand and shook its arm. "Nice to meet you", Booth said through his laughter.

"It won't talk back to you Booth", Brennan told him.

"I know Bones, it's a joke", he said smiling at her as she picked up a cocktail maker.

She shook it next to her ear. "There's liquid in here Booth", she told him.

"Well duh Bones, it's for sound effects", he told her as he sorted out his tie.

He looked down the bar to see the other three smiling and thumbing up to him. "Hey Dr. B, I'll have a whisky", Hodgins shouted down.

"Yeah, Cam and I will have a pinot gringo", Angela added.

The three at the other began laughing, Brennan smiling, but then taking it all too literal. "Booth, which one is which", she asked him as she started looking through the collection of drinks.

"Bones it's a joke", Booth laughed as he reached over and stopped her.

"Oh", she said in realisation.

"Just pass down some glasses", he said pointing over to the cabinet behind her.

She bent down and took out four glasses from the cupboard. There were so many varieties; tall, short, some with necks, and some that just looked impossible. As she was trying to remember what she normally got her drinks in a bar in, she remembered the one main point. None of this was real, and that her friends were joking with her. Oh how she hated jokes. Brennan just took out the four glasses close to her and placed them on the bar before Booth. He took one, and Hodgins had come down to get the other three.

"OKAY GUYS, WE MIGHT BE ABLE TO DO THIS IN ONE TAKE", Steve shouted down his megaphone from the director's corner, "LIGHTS".

The white light changed to the spinning disco balls and flashing multicolour, and the remains of the crew moved behind the camera. Booth smiled at his partner who he could tell, was getting another rush, just like he was. She smiled back before picking up the cocktail mixer ready to start shaking it.

"QUIET ON SET, MARK", and the increasingly annoying sound of clapperboards rang around the room, "CUE MUSIC, AND ACTION".

The ever so familiar tune of 'Dead Man's Party" blasted out of the speakers as Brennan began shaking the cocktail. Booth raised his glass to her, smiling. But as he raised his arm, his jacket caught on the skeleton next to him, and it knocked over. Angela saw this on the other end and began laughing. Steve on the other hand was trying to catch his 'actors' attentions to tell them to keep going, as this was good comical interaction.

Thankfully, Booth saw him out of the corner of his eyes, and started picking the bones up from the floor. Brennan gave him an odd look as her partner continued, but then saw Steve doing a frantic dance behind the camera. Even though she knew that she didn't understand speechless conversation, she got the fact that Steve wanted to her to continue, or maybe he was performing a since extinct mating dance of a civilisation she learnt about in her first year of university. She chose the first option and watched as Booth passed up the plastic bones which she had spent a good fifteen minutes putting together.

* * *

The five watched the footage from the three cameras after their wonderful performance. They agreed with Steve, there was no need to shoot anymore. They all laughed at Brennan's reaction to Booth knocking over the skeleton. The look she gave him was one that could kill. "Alright then guys, your rewards are that you can have any cocktail or drink you want from that bar before we send it back to the Fox studios. We are proud of our method acting back at Fox", Steve said before he himself made his way over to the fake bar.

"What're you going to have Bones?", Booth asked as he helped his partner balance as she took off her heels.

"Beer I think. One of us has to stay relatively sober to drive us all home", she said as they began making their ways over to the bar.

"Whatever you want Bones", Booth told her as they sat down.

The man behind the bar was one of the guys from catering. The five told him what they all wanted, and within seconds they all had what they wanted. "Proper glasses too", Hodgins said as he took a sip from his whisky.

"Much better than the beakers we are normally left with", Angela added before eating the olive in her drink.

"Good imagery though I must say. Scientists having drinks out of granulated beakers used in experiments", Cam contributed.

"So tomorrow, we are just mucking about again", Brennan questioned her friends who were more with the situation than she was.

"Yeah", Angela replied, "Over heard Steve say something about Sweets free forming. Can't wait to see that".

* * *

Temperance Brennan opened the door to her apartment, and through her bag over onto her sofa. She had spent the past half an hour dropping off her rather plastered friends to their separate places of residence. Booth will discover tomorrow he is without a car, he was so drunk that he fell asleep as soon as he fell onto his sofa, as it was now parked outside Brennan's apartment. She would have to wake up a bit earlier tomorrow so she could go and pick him up along with her hopefully sober friends.

She looked at her watch. Half past eleven. She had just enough time to check her emails before having a shower and going to bed. She picked up her laptop off the island in her kitchen and made her way over to her sofa. As she sat down, something moved underneath her, and made a groaning noise. Someone was asleep on her sofa. The anthropologist turned hastily around to see who this invader was. She sighed in relief as she recognised the sleepy figure. It was her dad.

"Tempe, is that you?", he said as he yawned.

"Dad, what are you doing here this late, on a Saturday night?", she asked as she put the heavy laptop down on the coffee table where Booth's feet had taken residence this morning.

"I came to see you, but you weren't here, so I let myself in with that key you gave me", he said as he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

She sat down next to him, and gave him a hug. "It's okay dad. Do you want to stay here for the night, it is really late now".

"If you want me to", he said smiling at her, "I heard that you are going to be on TV".

"Oh it's nothing", she said standing up and making her way over to the fridge, "Do you want a drink?".

"Tempe, being on TV isn't 'nothing'. Tell me please", he smiled at her as reached into the fridge, "I'll have a beer if you don't mind".

She came back over, two bottles of cold beer in her hands. "It is a charity event. I apparently agreed to it without even knowing".

"Never thought you would become an actor. Although, when you were seven, you nearly convinced your mother and I that you were going to be in show business. You got yourself up on the school stage for a school performance, and were going to sing a solo act".

"I remember, I got stage fright and never performed again".

"No you sung, proved us all wrong. Afterwards you told us you were never going to that ever again".

"I still think it is a bad idea, me being on a stage. Especially after what happened last time I got brave".

"Don't worry honey. I can't wait to see it though. Do you know when it's going to be on?".

_**AN: I have no clue when it comes to drinks. Sorry there has been a lack of updating but my teachers have decided to give me homework instead of 'revision', so I haven't had any free time to update. I think I can finish this in two more chapters, hopefully, cause I want to get back to my other fanfics.**_


	9. Sweets' Dancing Feet

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**Sweets' Dancing Feet**

"Brennan", Tempe answered her phone as she picked up the keys to Booth's car to go and pick him up.

"Bones", Booth groaned on the other end, "Where's my car?".

"I have it. Everyone else was too drunk to drive home, so I took your car and drove us all back to our places of residence", she told him as she ushered her father through the front door, "I coming over now with it, I just need to drop dad off".

"Well, be quick about it, cause I want that car back", Booth said before he hung up.

Max Keenan got into the front seat of the FBI issue car, and turned the radio on. His daughter jumped in the driver's seat, and the engine was on and they were off in seconds. She was going to drop him off at the library, as this was the only place he could access a computer that he knew how to use. His daughter's laptop was too confusing for the likes of him. "Bye Honey", he said as he jumped out of the car by the library, "Can't wait to see it, and you look beautiful".

"Bye Dad", she told him, smiling before driving off to pick up Booth.

Booth was waiting in his parking space, waiting to get his car back. As Bones came around the corner, he jumped up. She parked the vehicle, and he didn't even have to tell her to move from the driver's seat. He checked over the car, looking for any scratches or dents, before hopping into his preferred place in a car, at the wheel.

* * *

Sweets was already at the Jeffersonian. He had been there for about ten minutes on his own until Cam turned up, dragging herself through the door. She looked exhausted, drained of all energy, energy that was required for today. "Are you okay Dr. Saroyan?", he asked as she slumped down next to him on Dr. Brennan's sofa.

"Never have alcohol the night before shooting a music video", she grumbled before lying backwards and closing her eyes.

Soon after, the other pilled in. If the others were walking, Dr. Brennan was skipping like a child searching for fairies. They were mostly in the same sort of condition as Cam, except for Brennan who was being her normal self. "They all drunk too much", she said as she sat down to change her shoes.

"Just, don't talk too loudly Sweetie", Angela said as her hand went to her aching forehead.

"What happened?", Sweets asked Brennan, after not getting much out of a hung-over Cam.

"Last night, after you left, we did a shot at the bar set thing. And to reward us of our efforts, Steve let us drink the real drinks from behind the bar", she told him as they watched the four others groan in unison.

"Those were real drinks behind the bar?", Sweets asked, shocked of what he missed.

"Yes, Steve said something about Fox being proud of their method acting. Whatever that is", she said as she straightened out her dress.

"That figures", Sweets added, as Steve walked in through the door.

"Good, you are all relatively sober. Makeup, then Dr. Sweets, we would like to commandeer your techniques which impressed me so much on Friday", he said, clapping his hands once as if out of pleasure.

* * *

It wasn't a surprise that Booth, Cam, Hodgins and Angela all fell asleep during makeup. This was fine for Steve as it meant he didn't have too many 'actors' complaining that they had nothing to do. Dr. Brennan decided the best thing to do was observe, and make sure that nothing happened to her lab.

Sweets was made to do a variety of dances, moving the blue box up and down his body. Steve knew that he was going to have excellent special effects shots once this was finished. One of these moves, that Booth happened to be awake for, was a moonwalk, which he had to explain to Bones, and afterwards, she still didn't grasp the concept. He was also made to scratch some records like a DJ would, and reshoot a face that wasn't quite right from yesterday

"Ah Agent Booth, it is nice to see that you are awake. Would you and Dr. Brennan mind doing some comical interaction with Dr. Sweets", Steve asked as he saw a Booth who now felt a lot better sitting up with his partner.

"What sort of comical interaction, because my hangover will affect my dancing techniques", Booth told him, he was not ready to do a dance with a throbbing head.

Steve pointed to a table being pulled in to the space in which Sweets had just finished dancing in. On the table were six skulls, most likely off the skeletons they had put together the day previous, and in the middle was a hole. "Neither of us is putting our heads in that", Booth told the director.

"No, Dr. Sweets will be in there", he said.

"What?!", Sweets said after spewing out a mouthful of water.

"Him being the new one in the group, it made sense", Steve continued.

"My body can't fit in there", Sweets complained as he made his way over to the director.

"Yes it could Sweets", Brennan told him, "You will be surprised what shapes the human skeletal structure can make".

"With or without muscle and skin", Sweets added to his protest.

"What is Sweets being made to do?", Hodgins asked as he stretched after a replenishing sleep.

The three pointed over to the box. It spoke for itself in this matter. "Dude that is going to be one awkward position to sit in", Hodgins said as he sat up, stirring the girls.

As Angela rubbed her eyes, she saw what was going on, and nudged Cam in the right direction too so things wouldn't have to be explained twice. "Poor Sweets", Cam said, as she pushed herself up onto her heels.

Sweets had to cross his leg, and bend over slightly to fit into the space. The really annoying thing was, that he couldn't get out by himself, and he knew that the others would walk off at the end of the shoot, leaving him there until some kind person let him out. He could see the scene now. Anna the choreographer arranged Brennan and Booth ready for the shot behind him, and Booth accidentally on purpose knocked his head.

After they had finished dancing behind him, and banging on his head and the other skulls, Steve decided it would be a good idea for the others to join in with the party. Sweets' head was hurting more than the hung-over squints' in no time at all. He was glad when Steve shouted cut before lunch.

* * *

As they ate their lunch on the upper platform, Steve looked over all the footage taken on the weekend, so that after lunch he could decide whether they needed to shoot anymore than what he already had. Sweets, learning from his misfortune yesterday, brought his own lunch, so he didn't have to rely on the food left out for the crew. "No food left out for us today then", Booth said as he sat down with a cup of coffee in one hand, and a cheese sandwich in the other.

"Must have learnt the lesson not to leave food lying around where anyone could take stuff from it", Jack said before biting into his baguette.

Angela swallowed down some aspirin, before passing the box around the group for the others. They were experiencing an almighty hangover. "I just hope there is no more dancing involved because my head could just explode", the artist said as she rubbed her temples.

"Good news everyone", Steve sounded as he approached the team from the left, "THATS OUR GOLDEN RAP PEOPLE", he shouted down his megaphone that he produced from behind his back.

There was a cheer from down below. The men high fived, and Angela and Cam simultaneously sighed and sank back into the orange sofa. Brennan looked pleased with herself. She had completed the only part in show business she would ever experience. "So now what do we do?", Booth asked, looking at the director.

"You can all go back to whatever you do best. By tomorrow, the lab should be back to normal for you, and in two weeks time, you can see yourselves dancing on international television", Steve told them, before turning his back on them to collect his video tapes to take to the CGI department back in Los Angeles.

**AN: 1 chapter left, it will be them watching the video**


	10. BBC America

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**_

**BBC America**

Two weeks later, the Jeffersonian had returned back to normal. A murder had been solved, and Jack managed to blow up his room again. As Fox had promised, the lab had had a complete revamp. The plumbing had been sorted out, and the air filters were cleaned to a higher standard than any of the employees had ever seen. The glass roof had been cleaned and now is sparkled, and Cam had opted to keep the disco lights just in case they needed them for any reason. In the process of wiring the computer systems back in, the technicians had discovered that mice had chewed through some of the cables, and if the computers had not been removed, this wouldn't have been discovered until the lab went into lockdown and without out power.

Booth strolled in through the main glass doors on the Friday morning. The other employees of the Jeffersonian were nowhere to be seen as Cam gave them the day off. The sound of him walking echoed throughout the building as he made his to Angela's room to watch 'Comic Relief'. Seeing that they were five hours behind Britain where it was being played live at five, they had to watch it at midday.

Booth found in the artist's room, the five others that he had spent three days with, shooting a charity video for the event, sitting on a collection of sofas and cushions, ready with popcorn and other cinematic condiments. The all smiled and cheered as he entered the room, they were just as excited as he was to see the finished product. They were told by the Brits that their video was due to be shown two hours in, after some sketch done by a soap opera.

"Ready Booth", Cam said as Angela tuned in her large scale television.

"More than ever", he smiled as he sat down next to Bones.

Angela was looking confused at the piece of paper the Brits had sent her, telling her what channel the show was being broadcast on. They had sent her a set of instructions to find the channel on the American satellite boxes, but it was damn right confusing. "BBC America, anyone heard of that?", she questioned as she found the international channels.

"No", Brennan said as Booth stole a piece of her popcorn.

"Well duh Bones, you still don't own a television", Booth told her as he reached for another piece, he moving the bowl out of his reach.

"Found it", Angela said as the channel popped up on the screen.

Red circles filled the screen, as some dogs danced in and out of a circle of poles. Then a male British over voice came on. "Welcome to BBC One. Next up is this year's long awaited Comic Relief", it said.

Some theme music began playing, and many faces and different acts popped up in little circles. Booth watched as he recognised some of the musical acts, and pointed them out to the squints who were a bit clueless. Then, for about a second, a photo of them popped up on screen, with the subtitles under reading, '_Welcome to our American Friends"_.

"Live from London, please welcome your hosts...", Booth spoke over the voice, so the team did not hear the names.

"Did you see us? We are on television", he said, jumping up and down.

"Has it only just sunk in?", Jack questioned from the floor.

"Yes, seeing my face, has made it click in my brain", he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Things cannot click in brains Booth", Brennan told him.

"Sweetie, it is just an expression, now hush guys, I want to watch", Angela told them.

On screen were a man and a woman, both wearing white and red. The man was wearing a black suit with a red tie, and the woman was in a red and white polka dot dress. The live audience applauded as they took centre stage, smiling and holding microphones at chest level. "Yes and welcome to Comic Relief 2010", the man started.

"And may we say welcome to our American friends who are joining in this year with the celebrations", the woman added, and the audience applauded again.

There was a knock on the door, and all six turned to see who was disturbing their day of freedom. It was a man in his early forties, carrying a briefcase and a tripod. He smiled at the group. "Can we help you?", Sweets asked him as Angela turned the volume down slightly.

"Yes, I'm from BBC America, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing a live communication with London after your video is performed", he said to them as he dug out his credentials.

"Why?", Booth wondered.

"They normally get the stars of the sketch to read out the donation number after the sketch and they were wondering since you are part of the first American contribution, that you wouldn't mind saying something", the man said as he dug out more paperwork.

"Can't see any harm in it, as long as you don't interrupt our viewing", Booth said as he jumped up to help the man with his stuff.

The others smiled, and Angela turned the volume back up and they continued to watch. Booth helped the man, whose name was Nigel , set up a camera next to the television screen, before inviting the bloke to come and sit with them. Nigel sat on a chair that Hodgins had pulled around for them, and got the satellite connection up ready through his laptop, which he kept on his lap as he watched.

The whole team laughed at the comedy sketches, and everyone, even the men shed a tear during the emotional videos shown every so often. They couldn't believe how much money was raised in the first hour, and they even translated into dollars afterwards so the viewers in America could have a grip on the total raised. $3 million was raised in the first forty five minutes after going on air.

Nigel soon stood up and went around to the back of the camera. It was nearing the time of their video. Booth could feel the butterflies building in his gut, and the nervous smile on Bones' face was getting bigger by the second. Hodgins seemed to be getting closer to the screen as Angela crossed off the acts on list provided by the BBC. Cam was biting her nails, and Sweets was trying his best to remain calm, but it seemed to have no effect as he was fidgeting like a five year old. "Okay guys, we're next", Angela said as she threw the paper to the other side of the room, ready for her acting debut.

"Up next is our first ever American contribution", the woman on the television said.

"Yes, it is a music video to Oingo Boingo's Dead Man Party performed by the major forensic institutes in America", the man added.

"Get ready to wave guys", Nigel said.

"What?", Booth asked.

His question was soon answered by the presenters. "We have a live link with one of the institutes, the Jeffersonian in Washington DC. Give us a wave guys", the woman said before the screen cut to them in the Jeffersonian.

Everyone began waving frantically, and thankfully, the screen cut back to London quickly. "We will speak with them later after their video. Do you guys want to see what the Yankees can do?", the male presenter shouted out to the live audience.

They cheered, whistled, clapped, every sort of reaction they could get from a studio audience. "Okay, play the tape", the female presenter said as the camera zoomed in on the large screen on the stage.

The camera then cut to full screen, and then TV went black. Before they knew it though, the music began to play, and Booth and Brennan's lighter scene popped up on screen. The six, and Nigel watched intently as the video played out all the scenes that they had filmed two weeks previous, the blue boxes now replaced by x-ray machines, showing the bone structure inside the body. It also cut to the other forensics divisions; Los Angeles, New York, Miami, all the places where CSI is located. The team laughed at the other sequences, and clapped at theirs. It was something that they were all proud to have been a part of.

The video ended with their conga line sequence, and once the video was finished, the screen went back to the studio, the audience clapping their hearts out. On the screen in the studio where the video had been played, now had a still from the video which contained the six all across it. The presenters clapped, then took the microphones to their mouths again. "We are joined now by the stars of that video, the team for the Jeffersonian institute", the female presenter said, as the screen cut to them in DC.

The six waved at the camera, and applause came from the audience. This made all of them smile. "Hi guys, so who do we have with us this evening?", the male presenter said, not knowing their names.

The six looked about each other. They hadn't prepared anything. "I'm Dr. Cam Saroyan the boss here", Cam started, and being the boss meant she had to be the brave one.

"I'm Dr. Lance Sweets the psychologist here", Sweets said, better to get it out sooner.

"Angela Montenegro, I'm an artist", Angela smiled.

"Dr. Jack Hodgins, I do bugs and slime", Jack laughed at his less formal description of his job.

"I'm Special Agent Booth from the FBI", Booth said, who then looked to Brennan.

"And I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, a forensic anthropologist", she said.

"Nice to meet you all, did you enjoy making this", the male presenter said to them.

They all in one way or another said yes. "So you guys solve murders for a living. What made you and the other forensic departments sign up for this?", the woman asked.

Cam suddenly found she had five sets of eyes on her, they all knew the real reason was publicity for the Jeffersonian, and she would have to find another reason, quick. "Well, the idea was put forward to me by our director Steve, and Dr. Sweets had suggested that we all do something constructive together, and the idea was so good, we couldn't say no", Cam told them.

"Are you going to join in next time?", the man asked, Booth could feel his feet beginning to hurt already.

The six looked about each other, and not wanting to disappoint, all said yes simultaneously. "Would you mind reading out the number on the screen there for the viewers to phone in and donate", the woman asked.

They squinted at a number that Nigel had quickly written down for them to read, and they began to read the number. It sounded a bit discombobulated, but the effect was good enough. "Thank you guys, see you next time", the man said, before the six waved, and the screen cut back to the live studio.

They all sighed in relief, as Nigel cut the camera off, and started to pack away. "Thanks guys, we really appreciated it", he said as he walked out through the door, leaving them to continue watching the event.

"I don't know if I can actually do another one", Booth said.

"We'll see. Two years is a long time", Sweets told him.

"Maybe not long enough", Cam added.

The six laughed, and Booth started a popcorn fight. Angela's room was soon covered in pieces of popcorn and god only knows what else. At the end of the evening, they all gathered their things, and walked out of the wonderful space, the Jeffersonian together. "Hey Bones, you still up for the postponed bet tomorrow?", Booth asked as she hopped out of his car to her apartment.

"I will squish you like an arachnid", she told him.

"Squish you like a bug Bones, not an arachnid", Booth smiled at her, as she turned around and headed for her apartment.

**AN: This has been fun, but there you are, it is finished. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this. Don't forget to review; I would really like to hear what you have to say about it. Stitch.**


End file.
